Shooting star
by SKiiiiiiE
Summary: Angela rencontre une étoile , mais elle est distraite par la Lune . Elle doit faire un choix , rapidement , car un simple rayon de Soleil pourrait tout effacer .
1. Présentation

**Présentation de ma fiction**

_A_MiS DU JOUR , BONJOUR .

_A_MiS DU SOIR , BONSOIR .

Bonjour/Bonsoir chers fan d'Harry Potter et bienvenue dans mon monde ! Je suis Skiiiiie mais vous pouvez m'appeller Sky . J'aimerais tout d'abord remercier ceux qui sont entrain de lire ceci car je sais que la plupart d'entre vous on sauté cette partie . Enfin , je peux comprendre ce ce n'est pas vraiment intéressant car je le fais aussi , mais bon merci quand même . Passons à autre chose !

• **Titre : **Shooting star

• **Résumé :** Je m'appelle Angela , mais tout le monde m'appelle Angel . Enfin , tout le monde c'est un peu exagéré puisque je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup d'amis . C'est sûrement à cause du fait que je fais l'école à la maison . Mais plus pour longtemps , j'en ai mare . Je suis l'aînée de la famille ( bientôt , je vais souffler mes 17 bougies ) et je suis aussi responsable de mon frère qui est de deux ans mon cadet . Mes parents sont morts et depuis , Ray et moi vivons seuls . J'ai engagé un professeur personnel Sauf que cette année , il n'enseignera qu'à Ray puisque moi , je vais à Poudlard . Humpf .. enfin , je vais pouvoir rencontrer des gens à peu près normaux

• **Genre :** Drame / Romance / Aventure

• **Couples :** À vous de les découvrir .

• **Disclamer :** Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling exceptés quelques uns qui m'appartiennent . Je ne suivrai pas son histoire , les personnages auront donc une destinée différentes que celle qu'il y a dans les livres .

• **Avertissements :** Le contenu de cette fiction pourrait dévoiler des intrigues de la saga . La lecture est à vos risques et périls .


	2. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Je soupirai . Pourquoi devait-il toujours faire le gamin quand ce n'était pas le temps , hein ? Il avait pour habitude d'être calme et sage ( en ma présence du moins ) alors pourquoi est-ce que là , alors que je partais , il devait me faire la gueule ? Je frappai à nouveau sur la porte , espérant que cette fois-ci , il me répondrait . J'attendis un moment , toujours rien . Bon , il semble bien décidé à ne pas m'ouvrir .

Moi : Ray ? S'il te plait ouvre moi !

Silence .

Moi : Riri ?

Un nouveau soupire franchit mes lèvres alors que je soulevai ma valise pour la mettre sur ses roues .

Moi : Je vais y aller . Fais pas de bêtises d'accord ? Écris-moi et s'il y a quoique ce soit dont tu aies besoin ne te gêne pas , je serai là . Bon , et bien je t'enverrai un hibou dès que je serai à Poudlard alors ne t'inquiète pas .

Je fixai la porte un moment . Peut-être viendrait-il me dire au revoir ? Pfff , apparemment pas .

Moi : On se revoit bientôt ?

Je n'attendis pas la réponse et ajoutai :

- Je t'aime petit frère , ne me boude pas trop longtemps d'accord ? Allé , bye .

Je tournai les talons , descendit au rez-de-chaussé puis fonçai vers la cheminée . Avant de disparaître derrière les flammes vertes , je laissai un petit mot sur la table du salon en espérant qu'il daigne le lire . Lorsque le feu s'éteignit , j'étais dans un petit pub peu fréquenté pas très loin de Londres . L'homme au bar me sourit poliment quand je passai devant lui pour sortir . Le soleil couchant m'aveugla un instant jusqu'à ce que ma vue ne s'ajuste et que le paysage orangé m'apparaisse plus clairement .

Je m'engageai dans des rues qui me rappelaient vaguement quelque chose ce n'est qu'à la vue d'une jolie maison rouge que je sut que j'allais dans la bonne direction . Je tirai joyeusement ma valise jusque sur le porche . Je pris une grande inspiration puis frappai à la porte en me mordillant la lèvre inférieur . Une dizaine de seconde plus tard , une femme environs dans la trentaine m'ouvrit avec un grand sourire .

Mme Lupin : Angela ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir !

Moi : Moi aussi Mme Lupin .

Mme Lupin : Appelle moi Susan .

Je lui rendis son sourire et elle m'invita à entrer . Je laissai mon regard glisser un peu partout avant que la douce voix de Susan Lupin ne m'arrête dans ma contemplation .

Mme Lupin : C'est un peu à l'envers , hein ? Je suis désolé , c'est que tu me prends légèrement au dépourvu , je ne t'attendais pas avant ce soir .

Moi : Mais elle est parfaitement bien rangée cette maison !

Mme Lupin : Merci , le problème c'est que tu auras un peu de mal à trouver Remus .

Moi : Pourquoi ? Vous l'avez perdu dans le fouillis qu'est sa chambre ?

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds en riant .

Mme Lupin : Non , il est sortit ce matin , il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait pour le tôt mais …

Moi : Oh ! Je … est-ce que je peux l'attendre ?

Mme Lupin : Mais bien sur !

Moi : Merci Mme Lupin .

J'attrapai ma valise .

Mme Lupin : Tu as besoin d'aide pour la monter à l'étage ?

Moi : Oh , non , ça va allé , merci beaucoup !

Je montai lentement les escaliers et traînai mes bagages jusqu'à la deuxième porte à droite . Dès que j'entrai dans l'antre de mon meilleur ami je me retrouvai au sol , dans une pile de vêtements . Heureusement , ils étaient propres .

Moi : Il a pas changé celui-là .

Je me relevai précautionneusement et sortit ma baguette de ma poche de jeans . D'un mouvement sec du poignet , j'envoyai tous les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol à l'endroit exact où ils allaient , ainsi que tout le reste du bazar . Quelques secondes plutard , je pouvais respirer à nouveau . Je reconnu alors le lit , la moquette , les murs remplis de graffitis et l'odeur mielleuse de Remus . _Mon_ Remus .

Je me laissai lourdement tomber sur le lit de mon ami avec un soupire d'aise . Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que je me sentirais chez moi , ailleurs que dans mon manoir affreusement famillial , je lui aurais rapidement demandé où c'était ! La maison douillette et chaleureuse des Lupin avait toujours été mon endroit favori , mon refuge .

Je dû m'endormir car , lorsque j'ouvris les yeux à nouveau , il faisait noir , affreusement noir . Pendant un instant je fus totalement déboussolée puis je me rendis compte que ce qui venait de me réveillé c'était , le bruit sourd qui venait du pied du lit . Je me levai et cherchai l'interrupteur . Hors de question que je me retrouve au sol à nouveau . Je tâtai les mur puis trouvai enfin ce que je cherchais. Les ténèbres disparurent , faisant place à la lumière et je vit le corps étendu au sol .

Cheveux châtain mi-longs , grand , musclé ; sexy . Je m'approchai doucement et soudainement il se retourna sur le dos en cachant ses yeux de ses bras .

Moi : Remus ?!

Remus : Gné ?

Moi : Remus Lupin !

Remus : Qui s'est qui a allumé la lumière ?

Je le fixai un instant , étonnée puis j'éclatai de rire .

Moi : Mais t'es bourré !

Remus : T'es qui toi ?

Moi : C'est moi , Angel !

Remus : Et je suis qui moi ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel . Apparemment , les grandes retrouvailles allaient attendre un peu . Je me penchai vers lui et le redressai du mieux que je pu . En fait , je n'y arrivai pas et nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement au sol . J'essayai , encore et encore , jusqu'à ce que deux bras forts viennent m'aider . Après avoir redressé Remus , je jettai un coup d'oeil au visage qui allait avec les bras . Cheveux noir assez longs , yeux gris orageux , grand , musclé ; sexy .

Moi : Merci .

× : De rien .

Nous nous occupâmes de Remus sans dire un mot . Qui pouvait-il bien être , hein ? Aucune idée mais pour l'instant ce qui comptait le plus , c'était l'état de santé de mon ami , les présentations attendraient , ainsi que les explications . Depuis quand mon sérieux Remus Lupin revenait en pleine nuit à la maison et complètement bourré ? Nous allions avoir une sérieuse discution lui et moi !

* * *

_Il est plus facile de faire sortir le dentifrice du tube _

_que de l'y faire rentrer ._

**-** Haldeman


End file.
